The Midwestern Division in the Department of Pathology at The Ohio State University Medical Center (OSUMC) will continue to operate as a productive, efficient, and valuable participant of the Cooperative Human Tissue Network (CHTN) for the National Cancer Institute (NCI). We will maintain a consortium procurement team that consists of OSUMC, Cleveland Clinic, and Case Western Reserve University. The Midwestern Division is the primary division for research investigators in the geographical north-midwest of the US as well as all of Canada. Our division will continue to provide human normal, diseased, benign, and malignant surgical and autopsy tissues, expand collections for fluids, and provide extended services for nucleic acid isolation and tissue microarray (TMA) construction from tissues. Remnant tissues obtained for the CHTN will be examined and selected grossly and quality controlled using histological review by a surgical pathologist. Tissues will be procured based on investigator-specified guidelines and shipped by express mail service. Typical methods of procurement include liquid nitrogen (LN2) snap frozen tissues, OCT medium frozen tissue in LN2 cooled isopentane, gauze-wrapped fresh tissues in cooled saline, fresh tissue in transport tissue culture medium with or without supplements, formalin, and gluteraldehyde fixed tissues. Investigator applications are prioritized according to the CHTN charter of NCI-funded academic, academic, industry researchers, respectively. The CHTN has common CHTN system-wide software to track investigator requests where changes made to each investigator's request are completed in real-time for accuracy in procurement. The Midwestern Division will conduct this research activity meeting the required HIPAA and human subjects' requirements, which may use a combination of anonymity, waived consent, and informed consent for the collection and use of specimens by CHTN investigators. The OSUMC information warehouse will also by used by the Midwestern Division to provide OSUMC patient-related disease associated data. The Midwestern Division will participate at every level of activity in the CHTN group by attending Coordinating Committee (CC) Meetings, serving on CC subcommittees, attend national scientific meetings and in regional venues to advertise the CHTN to the research public. We will continue to be a very active CHTN member contributing to the documentation and improvement of "best practices" for the research community, continue our membership in ISBER and other scientific venues to provide leadership ,in the arena of biospecimen collection, processing, storage, distribution, and research. Our efforts for the CHTN will aid public health by providing a consistent resource of human biospecimens for cancer research for the development of new information that will improve diagnosis and treatment for all cancers. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]